Addictive Sins
by Filia Lunae
Summary: While Voldermort grows stronger, anxiety grows as people worry if the place they call home will be raided unexpectedly. H/DR


Addictive Sins  
  
By: Filia Lunae  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: While Voldermort grows stronger, anxiety grows as people worry if the place they call home will be raided unexpectedly. H/DR  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Draco, but the brilliant JK Rowling has her name signed all over him, oh yeah and all that other stuff too. ^^  
  
Chapter One/ Stop Lying  
  
Hermione let her chocolate colored eyes drift away from the monstrously huge Astronomy book. The newly appointed Head Girl was obviously tired. She was still wearing her Gryffindor uniform, her robe was neatly piled in her drawer somewhere. Her chestnut brown colored locks fell past her shoulder blades slightly and was bothering her slightly. She had no intention in changing her ensemble, though until she managed to remember the damn charts.  
  
It actually had been quite quiet which was amazing since the Head Boy was of course that awful bad boy rival of hers, Draco Malfoy. He was what every girl considered as a Sex God.a scorching hottie, and though Malfoy had all these amazing admirers throughout each year he hardly gave anyone the time of day. He was this cold malicious man who needed to excel in everything he was applied in.  
  
Hermione got up from the desk giving up, she was still numero uno (number one) in the whole school. She was studying it for extra credit anyways. As she was gathering up her books the blond hair guy she so despised walked into the common room wearing only his green silk boxers. She wondered why guys always felt like they had an obligation to show off their parts.  
  
'Evening Granger.' He said slightly annoyed. Which was weird. She hadn't seen him in a day.  
  
'Malfoy.' She said nodding him. She knew he was undressing her with those awfully cold looking gray eyes of his.  
  
She pushed a strand of her now straight hair behind her ear and finally had all of her stuff together. By the time she had finally looked at him, he was still there looking at her coyly as if he had some wicked idea. She raised an eyebrow at him looking at him as if he were some crazy man who obviously was out of his mind.  
  
'God Granger, you have no clue do you?' He asked, his face giving the impression he was amused.  
  
'What?' She asked a little bit ticked now. She wasn't in any mood to quarrel with Malfoy.  
  
'If you'd been at the Great Hall for dinner you'd be ecstatic.with fear.' He said smirking now.  
  
'Cut to the chase and tell me.' She said now a little eager for him to tell her, that she placed her books back down on the desk.  
  
'Voldermort has risen again. Dumbledore says he might raid Hogwarts in a different disguise, so as us being Head Boy and Girl we're supposed to patrol with the Professors at night starting tomorrow.'  
  
Hermione laughed at him, trying to give off the impression. 'Yeah right, stop shitting me, Malfoy. '  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and walked up towards her, there bodies now only inches apart. "I'm not.shitting you, Granger. It's the truth. You'll see. Give it a week or two.'  
  
Hermione was kind of speechless afterwards. Draco's eyes seemed to soften as he found himself quite close to the mudblood he had hated with a passion so much. She had changed, though. She was still smart, brainy, but beautiful. She also had modesty, she didn't throw herself at him like the other girls did. She was a challenge. He liked that.  
  
Hermione looked a little uncomfortable. She was breathing heavily and didn't understand why Draco was looking at her as if he wanted her. 'What do you want Malfoy? You must love this don't you?' She snapped back to reality and turned her back to him.  
  
'Sorry to say this but a war's coming up my dear Granger and believe this puny scar face and weasel boy won't be able to save you either way from your fate. So make it easy on yourself and give yourself to me.' Draco said pulling back her hair and nuzzling against her neck.  
  
'What are you talking about, Malfoy?' She asked a little bit confused, her eyes were dropping to a close.  
  
'You're the fucking Key, luv. Destined to basically bring hell, change the balance between light and darkness and be my lover.' He said whispering.  
  
'What!?' She asked her eyes snapping open. She read and heard about it, though all of it made since.all the things she read and what Malfoy was saying to her. The Key was supposed to be a Witch whose destiny was absolutely tragic to her point of view.  
  
'It all fits, Granger. The Key is a Witch, exceptionally beautiful, probably the smartest Witch of the century, and is supposed to be reluctant to her fate. It fits you Granger.'  
  
She looked at him as if he was crazy, " Me no. It can't possibly be me. I'm a mudblood remember.' She said backing up into her room door.  
  
'No, I know you, Granger. You always have to plaster a smile on your face and be someone your not. I know you want to unleash your true self.and coming to me would do it.'  
  
Hermione laughed nervously, 'Yeah sure, Malfoy. I'll believe it when it happens.' She said closing the door on him. Draco made a clicking sound from his tongue. Lucius would be pissed.  
  
Hermione pressed her back against the locked door sliding down to sit herself down on the fluffy carpet. She let herself rub her eyes, she was practically drained. Maybe it was some charade that Malfoy was putting her up with.  
  
Though everything fitted perfectly well. All the things she'd went through, and Malfoy was exactly right. He knew pretty good to be annoying her for the past 6 years. She wasn't being herself and if she were. People would be pretty surprised.  
  
AN I know it was a shorty but I was tired and lazy and I had to put it up because it was driving me insane. PLEASE REVIEW! I need at least 10 to post up the next one. -F.L. 


End file.
